wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Dillamond
Dr. Dillimond is the goat teacher at Shiz, and a minor character in Wicked. '' Act one. ''Something bad! '~Dr. Dillamond.' In the first act, Dr. Dillamond, is the goat teacher in Shiz, he talks about how people are blaming the animals, and he can not seem to be able to say Galinda's name right calling her 'Glinda'. He sees that someone wrote 'animals should be seen and not heard' and he is upset and ends the class, for the day. Elphaba shares her lunch with him, and he tells her about how the animals, are losing there power to speak. Later, at another class, he says that he is leaving Shiz. Elphaba is mad. He tells her that they can take his job, but that can't stop him from speaking out. He is not seen, but he is later talked about by Elphaba saying that since she is now able to tell the Wizard about what happened to Dr. Dillamond. And Galinda makes her name Glinda. Act two. Baahhh.~Dr. Dillamond. In the second act, he is not seen much, he is first seen when Elphaba is with the monkeys, she sees him, and at first he thinks that he is one of the flying monkeys. When she sees that it was him, she is upset, and she finds out that he not only lost power to speak, but he also can not remember Elphaba. When Elphaba thinks that Fiyero is dead, she talks about Dr. Dillamond, saying about how he was one of the people she lost in No Good Deed. People he knows. Dr. Dillamond is shown to some of the characters in the play such as; Elphaba Thropp Nessa...Dr. Dillamond.... And Fiyero. Elphaba first meets Dr. Dillamond in a class, she knows and has read about the things he is teaching, and is always trying to answer the questions, she is mad when Galinda is mean to Dr. Dillamond. When Dr. Dillamond ends the class, she comes to talk to him. He tells her do go and enjoy her friends she tells him she has no friends, and she shares her lunch with him. He tells about the things that are happening to the animals and she tells him to tell the Wizard, and that the Wizard can help. In another class, he says it is his last day at Shiz, and Elphaba is angry. When she go's to meet the Wizard, she tells him about what is happening to the animals. She is later upset when she sees what the Wizard did to Dr. Dillamond. Glinda Upland It's Galinda, with a Ga. '~Galinda about her name.' Galinda is shown to be mad when Dr. Dillamond can not say her name right, the two are shown not to like each other, she and Elphaba get into a fight, in his class and he tells them to stop, she later starts calling herself Glinda, saying that she did it since Dr. Dillamond could not say her name right, she does this so that Fiyero will fall in love with her. Personality Dr. Dillamond is a smart, kind, free-thinking, freedom-fighter. He is one of the teachers at Shiz, he won't stop speaking out for the rights of the animals, which is why the Wizard took his power to speak.he was shown to like Elphaba and Fiyero. And to dislike Galinda. And to not be able to say her name right. He is also shown as upset when someone wrote 'Animals should be seen and not heard'. Facts * When the play first was played Dr. Dillamond was shown to not remember Elphaba. * While in later plays he sees to remember Elphaba. * He was first played William Youmans. * He is now played by Timothy Britten Parker. Category:Minor characters